The Snow-Tigress
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: A mixture of 'Kung Fu Panda' and 'Snow white and the Seven Dwarves'; with Tigress as 'Snow White' and Po as 'Prince Charming'. The Queen witch has planned to kill Princess Tigress. Tigress went to jungle, where five dwarves helps her. But after the princess get into a deep sleep like death by a poisoned dumpling, a prince kisses her and wakes her up. For #KFPFRIEND16 contest.


**THE SNOW-TIGRESS AND FIVE DWARVES**

 **AND I AM HERE AGAIN! THIS IS JUST A MIXTURE OF DISNEY'S 'SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARVES' AND DREAMWORKS' 'KUNG FU PANDA'.**

 **CHARACTERS:**

 **MASTER TIGRESS AS SNOW WHITE;**

 **PO PING AS PRINCE CHARMING;**

 **THE WITCH IS SAME AS IN THE MOVIE;**

 **THERE ARE FIVE DWARVES INSTEAD OF SEVEN DWARVES; THEY WILL BE NAMED IN THE STORY.**

 **DISCLAIMER: KUNG FU PANDA IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS; SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARVES IS OWNED BY DISNEY.**

 _Long, long ago…_

There was a town known as 'The Valley of Peace'. There was a beautiful palace known as 'The Jade Palace'. There lived a beautiful female South China Tiger; her name was 'Tigress'. She lived in the Jade Palace with her foster mother, and her foster mother was actually a witch! She never loved Tigress, but Tigress was always an obedient daughter. She always respected her. Tigress was also a great fighter; she had some awesome skills at kung fu!

Tigress enjoyed her life, even if her foster mother didn't loved her, all the birds around were her friends. A panda came everyday and peeked at her. She also looked at him, smiling. The panda wanted to meet her, but he couldn't because of the witch.

The witch had magical mirror. One day, the witch asked, "Mirror, mirror. Tell me who is the most beautiful girl in this world. It's me, isn't it?"

"No, it's Tigress." the mirror said. "She is the most beautiful girl in the world." The witch growled.

"This Tigress always comes in my way! If I kill her, I will be the most beautiful girl in this world!" the witch said evilly.

The witch called her soldier and asked him to take Princess in the forest and kill her.

"Don't worry, mistress. I'll do it."

"And," she said and showed him a box. "To make sure you kill her, you must bring her heart in this box." He took the box and bowed.

"Ok."

The soldier took the Princess to the forest. "Why have you brought me here?" Tigress asked. He didn't answered. Tigress suspected him. When they were in the middle of the forest, the soldier slowly pulled out his dagger. But Tigress was very alert; before the soldier could attack her, she got into her fighting stance and lunged at him, pinned him to the ground and pointed her sharp claws at his chest. "YOU WANTED TO KILL ME?!" She yelled. The soldier got scared.

"I- I am sorry, princess. I was doing it on Queen's order." The soldier said. "Please forgive me." Tigress understood that it wasn't his fault; she released her grip, but didn't totally released him. The soldier panted. "Princess, it's better for you to run. The queen wants to kill you!"

"What?" Tigress was shocked. "How can she do this?"

"Yes, it's true! She wants to kill you! Run! Before you'll get in danger!" the soldier said. Tigress left.

She went deep into the forest and saw a small house. _'Whose house it might be?'_

She entered it and saw everything in there was small sized. "Is anyone in here?" She asked. No response. Tigress understood there was no one in the house. She was feeling tired, she lied on the bed and soon she got asleep.

In the evening, the owners of the house, the five dwarves came. They were a small sized Monkey, a Viper, a Mantis, a Crane and a Red Panda. They entered the house and were shocked to see a large female Tiger sleeping on their bed and snoring loudly. "Man, her snoring is scary as hell." The mantis whispered.

"She is actually roaring in her sleep." The Monkey whispered back.

"Who it might be?" The red Panda asked with an angry face. They went to her and looked at her.

"Just look at her teeth! They're so sharp!" The Crane said, touching her teeth. When he touched her teeth, she snapped opened her eyes and grabbed the Crane by the neck.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled. The others go scared. Tigress was shocked to see them, she quickly let go of the Crane. "Uh, forgive me. There was no one in the house." Tigress bowed and apologized.

"It's okay." The Crane said.

"Who are you all?" Tigress asked.

"I am Mantis."

"I am Monkey."

"I am Viper."

"I am Crane."

"And I am Shifu, their leader. But who are you?" Shifu, the red panda asked.

"I am Tigress, from the Jade Palace." She answered with pride. They gasped.

"You- you are Tigress from the Jade Palace?!" Monkey asked, shocked. She nodded. "Princess Tigress!" They said bowed down.

"It's okay. No need to do this." Tigress said. "Actually, the witch wants to kill me. Can I live with you all here?"

"Of course." They answered. "You can live here, Princess." So, Tigress stayed there.

* * *

 **AT THE JADE PALACE…**

The soldier came. "Mistress, I killed the princess." The soldier showed the box. "And here is her heart."

The witch grinned evilly. "Very good, you can go." the soldier left. The witch laughed. "Now I am the most beautiful girl in the world!" She took out her mirror and asked. "Mirror, mirror. Tell me now, who's the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"It's Tigress." the mirror answered.

"Maybe you made a mistake. My soldier killed her. And here is her heart." She showed it the heart.

"Tigress is still alive, and she is the most beautiful. And the heart you have in the box is a leopard's heart." The mirror said. The witch growled.

"He lied to me! But I will not let Tigress stay alive!" The witch said and took out a dumpling. The spread a portion on the dumpling. The dumpling looked very delicious. "One bite from this dumpling and Tigress will sleep like death!" and the witch laughed evilly. "But I should change my form, or she'll recognize me." The witch said and changed her form, into an old lady. "Now, she's gonna die!"

* * *

 **BACK IN THE FOREST…**

The dwarves were going on their work. "Tigress, you stay in this house, and don't open the door." Shifu said. "No matter whatever happens, don't open the door. You'll be safe."

Tigress nodded. The dwarves left. "Maybe I should do some cleaning." Tigress said to herself and started some cleaning.

The witch came. She knocked at the door. "Sorry, I can't open this door." Tigress said from inside.

"Open the door, I need some help." The witch said.

"I said I can't open the door."

"You are just a coward. That's why you aren't opening the door." The witch said. Tigress burst out of the house and grabbed the lady's neck.

"How dare you say that?! What do you want from me?!" Tigress yelled.

"I have this dumpling for you. It's very tasty." The witch and showed her the dumpling. "If you eat it, all your wishes will come true."

Tigress suspected her and her dumpling. She threw the dumpling away. "Why have you come to me to give this dumpling?! I don't even know you! I suspect you!" Tigress said and pulled out her razor sharp claws. The witch took out a dagger and was about to stab her, but Tigress saw this and grabbed the dagger. The witch was scared. Tigress took the dagger from her and and stabbed it in her heart. The witch got into her original form and died. "I knew it was her!" Tigress looked beside and saw the dumpling on the ground. She could hear the voice of the dumpling.

The dumpling was saying, "Come and eat me. All your wishes will come true." The delicious looking dumpling hypnotized Tigress. She picked it up.

"All my wishes will come true? Then I want my biggest wish to come true. I wish I could find my true love." And Tigress ate the dumpling. When she ate it, her vision became blurry. She fell on the ground.

Just then, the five dwarves also came back. They saw Tigress lying unconscious on the ground. "Princess! What happen?!" The five dwarves' eyes filled with tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Panda dressed in a beautiful robe was coming on his horse. The horse fell down and panted. "Oh, come on! Dear Horse, let's go." Po said. "I am on a journey to find my true love!"

"I can't walk anymore! You are too heavy, Prince Po!" The horse said. Po got off him and started walking. "I must find my true love." Just then, Prince Po heard crying of some people. "Somebody is crying." Po searched for it and saw the 5 dwarves crying and a female Tiger in a grave, covered with flowers. Po came there and looked at Tigress. His eyes filled with ears. "She is… she is so beautiful!" Po got on his knees and closed his eyes. "I know she is my true love. I watched her every day; she lived in the Jade Palace. And I thought one day, I will be her friend." Po said, crying. His tears landing on her face, on her beautiful orange fur. He opened his eyes and pressed his lips on hers. Seconds later, her eyed slowly opened, she saw someone kissing her. She punched Po on the face, hard.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She then looked it was Po, the same panda she watched everyday from the palace. Po patted his cheek.

"Wow, you're strong." Po said and got on his feet.

"You?" She asked.

"You… you're the one I watched at the Jade Palace everyday, right?" Po asked. She nodded. "Your kung fu is awesome! I am also a kung fu warrior! I always wanted to meet you! But I was unable to, and now finally, I met you!"

"You kissed me and woke me, that means you're my true love, uh…" Tigress stopped in her line.

"Po, Prince Po." He told his name. She smiled.

"Po." She completed her line. They grabbed each other's hands.

"What may I call you?" He asked.

"Tigress." She said.

"Princess Tigress, will you marry me?"

"Of course." She answered. And they kissed again. The dwarves looked at them in _'Awwww…'_

And then, they got married and became the king and queen of the Jade Palace, and they protected China for many years with their awesome skills!

And they lived happily after that.

* * *

 **THE END **

**A/N: WHEW! FINALLY COMPLETED! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I KNOW I WAS KINDA RUSHED IN THIS, BUT HOPE NOT TO MUCH! MY SNOW WHITE WAS SO BRAVE AND COOL FIGHTER, RIGHT?**

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS TIPO ROMANCE? WAS IT GOOD? DID IT SUCKED? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


End file.
